


the repeated image of the lover;

by teampancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sirius Black, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, really just lots and lots of sex, sirius is bad at Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/teampancakes
Summary: Sirius Black never expected Remus Lupin to be anything other than a one night stand.





	the repeated image of the lover;

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO. 
> 
> 1\. I haven't written fanfiction in ages, so I might be a little rusty. Also, I have never written THIS MUCH SMUT (oh god its so much smut) before, nor anything this explicit. I apologize in advance if it feels tacky or weird. Also this is not beta'd - all mistakes are mine! It's also my first foray into the wolfstar fandom so go easy on me, please :p 
> 
> 2\. This started off as an angsty story about them in their later years but then I realized I wanted to do their beginning too, and I hate writing flashbacks so I decided I wanted to do it chronologically, from the point they met to a point later in their lives that I originally wanted to explore. 
> 
> 3\. Though I have the plot all thought out, I haven't written much besides this huge first chapter. It is summer though and I'm free so I expect to keep writing if the motivation and interest lasts (*cough* reviews and kudos motivate me *cough*). It can be read as a pwp one-shot or you can keep checking back to see it get a little fluffy and angsty ;) 
> 
> 4\. Title from a poem by Richard Siken! 
> 
> 5\. Also posted on FF.net under 'wolfstarring'

Sirius Black has never had difficulty in picking up chicks (or even dudes, for that matter). He’s always known he’s attractive and he exudes a mysterious and potentially dangerous, if slightly arrogant, charm with his bright flash of a smile and sweet talk that he’s perfected over the years. A hand slipped around waists, resting on the small of their backs; a soft whisper in their ears promising them something they’re never going to forget, and everyone’s like putty in his hands. It’s almost too easy, Sirius thinks to himself as he sips at his Fire Whiskey and stakes out the potential marks in the bar.

There’s the blonde young woman out with a gaggle of friends, clearly broken hearted by the way they’re all plying her with drinks. There’s the mousy, brown haired girl who looks like this is her first rodeo (that should be fun, Sirius thinks with a grin). And then there’s the bespectacled young man with the curly brown hair and the slightest hint of stubble. He’s nursing a ridiculously bright drink and alone and as Sirius stares at him thoughtfully, he turns to meet his gaze. His face breaks into a small smile and he looks away.

Sirius drains his glass and feels the whiskey burn down his throat. The broken hearted woman would be easy but messy and the brown haired newbie would be delicious and fun but probably clingy. This man, however, seemed perfect, and Sirius feels his body ache a little for a rough touch and stubble burn across his skin. He gets up from his bar stool with a predatory grin and makes his way over to where the other man is standing, bopping slightly to the music.

“Hey there,” Sirius greets him with a handshake that lingers a second longer than normal, feeling the rough callouses of his palm and shivering a little at the thought of those hands splayed over his hipbones.

“Hey,” the man replies, giving him another one of those slow, small smiles. Sirius tucks his hands into his pockets and grins back. “Remus Lupin,” the man introduces himself, leaning a little closer so that Sirius can hear him above the loud music. He’s a head taller than Sirius and when he leans in, his breath falls into the shell of Sirius’s ear.

“Sirius Black,” he replies, returning the favour. He usually doesn’t tell his one night stands even his first name, let alone his full name, but it feels oddly right to tell Remus Lupin. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“Oh yeah? You frequent this place often?” Lupin raises an eyebrow and Sirius is taken aback. He’s not used to his marks talking back and displaying any significant charm of their own. Most of the people he chats up are all too willing to fall in with his flirting and stare at him with large limpid eyes as he tells them exactly what he wants to do to them.

“Not exactly. Do you?” Sirius replies after a second, and catches a glint of amusement in Lupin’s eyes.

“It’s my favourite haunt,” Lupin nods towards the bar in a familiar way and a waitress waves to him cheerily. Sirius grabs a drink from a passing tray, feeling like he needs a little bit more alcohol in him to keep up with Lupin’s easy banter.

“Pick up line falling flat,” Lupin says sympathetically, “I bet that doesn’t happen to you often.”

“It doesn’t.” Sirius gives him a little glare.

“It’s okay,” Lupin looks at him from over the lip of his glass. “I’d still fuck you,” he continues nonchalantly.

Sirius grins. “You’re way too forward to be a gentleman.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” nods Sirius. They exchange a flirty glance and Sirius is overwhelmed with the urge to not just fuck him, but also to kiss him sweetly, running his fingers through his messy brown curls. He clears his throat and gulps down quite a bit of his drink. “So, Remus. What do you do?”

“I’m an astronomy professor,” Lupin replies, twisting the pink paper umbrella from his drink between his fingers. Sirius is mesmerized by the rhythmic rotation of the thin toothpick between his thumb and forefinger.

“I bet you could teach me a few things,” he says, voice low and dark.

“Hmm, good delivery, but a 4/10 on content,” Lupin grins, slapping his shoulder lightly. “Overused, Black.”

“You’re hard to please, aren’t you?”

“Very,” Lupin gives him a dangerous looking smile that makes his throat feel dry. He’s giving back as good as Sirius has got and it’s strangely erotic.

“Cocky too,” Sirius continues, feeling like Lupin is an itch he needs to scratch but just can’t reach.

“Look who’s talking.”

“I’m used to getting my way.”

“It’s never too late to experience something new,” Remus laughs.

“You’re infuriating, you know that?”

“So I’m told.”

Sirius decides to pull out all stops with a move that usually has his opponents breathing low and wanting to get out of there. With the tip of his finger he swirls the ice at the bottom of his glass. He can sense Remus watching him carefully as he lifts the finger to his mouth and licks it clean, making sure to pull it over his bottom lip tantalizingly. Setting his glass down and looking up at Lupin, he delivers the final blow. “I want to fuck you.”

“Direct. I like it.” It’s absolutely maddening that Remus still sounds so calm and composed while Sirius is getting more hot and bothered by the second. His pants are feeling constricted and his hands are itching to slam Remus against a wall.

“Shut the fuck up,” he growls, completely vexed.

“Make me,” is all Remus has to say before Sirius crashes his mouth into his and fists a hand in the front of his t-shirt. Remus grins wolfishly against Sirius’s lips before pushing his tongue in and licking furiously. Sirius can feel a hand suddenly palming at the front of his pants and he groans, eyes fluttering, as the heel of Remus’s hand makes contact with his slowly increasing bulge.

“I want to fuck you so hard you can feel it tomorrow,” Sirius tries to take back control by biting down on Remus’s earlobe while his hands meander down to the curve of his ass and squeeze. Much to his delight, Lupin’s hand at his crotch stutters and he moans, head falling backwards a little.

“Is that even physically possible? I thought it was just something that exists in pornography,” Remus’s voice is rough and heavy and Sirius thinks to himself, _finally._

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” he chuckles, and then, “You talk too much.”

“It’s a flaw.”

“You don’t say,” Sirius counters, pulling away completely. Remus’s hands scrabble at his hips as he does so, making Sirius feel very pleased.

“My place or yours?” Remus asks, his pupils blown and cheeks bright. He’s biting his lip and finally seems to have lost some of his composure.

Sirius drains his glass, feeling thirsty all of a sudden. “How about the alley outside?”

“Tacky. I thought you were better than this,” Remus teases as he takes out his wallet to pay his bill.

“How about your place then, hmm?”

“Good choice, because it’s only a block away,” says Remus, slipping off of his little stool and grabbing his coat from the one next to it.

“Great. I can’t wait to make you beg for me,” Sirius runs a finger up the other man’s chest, lightly pausing over the hollow between his collar bones. He wants to suck at the skin there and mar the pale expanse of it with purple marks.

“I’ve never begged during sex,” Lupin says, buttoning up and raising an eyebrow.

“I guess it’s never too late to experience something new, huh?” Sirius is a little annoyed by the gleeful edge to his voice but Lupin’s eyes brighten and he gives Sirius a huge grin.

“Finally. I had begun to think you were just another pretty boy.”

Sirius retaliates by smacking him on the ass as he turns to walk out of the club.

*

The edge of Sirius’s teeth scrape against the delicate skin over Remus’s collarbone and he bites down hard, causing Remus to arch off the bed and rut desperately against his crotch. Sirius smiles smugly at the reaction that had caused and slips his mouth lower, over the other man’s nipple, swirling his tongue around it teasingly. It makes Remus make the most delicious noises he’s ever heard; noises that go straight to his groin.

Whatever composure and serenity Remus Lupin had possessed back in the club seems to have disappeared. He’s writhing under Sirius’s expert touch and Sirius is as hard as a rock in his jeans. It’s unimaginably uncomfortable so he lifts himself off Remus and unbuttons his shirt slowly and then pulls down his zip, breathing a sigh of relief as his cock stops pressing up against the constraints of his jeans.

Remus had been watching him with hooded eyes and now his hand sneaks down to his fly and unzips it. Sirius does the honours of pulling his pants and boxers down to free his dick which is so hard by now that it begins to drip a little pool of pre-cum onto his belly. He pulls off the pants and underwear completely and throws it somewhere behind him, on the floor. Turning back to Remus, he sees his hand reaching out to wrap around his shaft to offer it some friction it so desperately needs.

‘Nuh uh,” Sirius tuts and swats it away. “You can’t touch yourself,” he growls as he descends onto Remus’s nipple again, sucking and biting and making Remus nearly go crazy.

“I’m gonna make you come untouched,” Sirius hisses into the damp, sweaty skin of his thighs. He licks a stripe up each, stopping just short of where it matters. Remus is shivering with pleasure and anticipation and Sirius palms himself a little roughly at the sound of his desperate whines.

“I’ve never come untouched,” Remus manages to say in between his deep, bone-rattling moans that Sirius is pretty sure the entire building can hear. The thought is strangely erotic. “But lube’s in the top drawer if you want to try.”

“Try, my arse,” Sirius laughs as he fumbles for it in the semi-darkness. “I’m gonna achieve it, you beautiful, sexy git.”

“How on earth do you manage to make an insult turn me on even more?” Remus gasps as the cold tip of Sirius’ finger circles his arsehole tantalizingly.

“How on earth are you still so verbose?” Sirius counters, biting down on his bottom lip as if in an attempt to shut him up. “I want you incoherent. I want to fuck the ability to string words into sentences out of you.” He finally pushes in a finger and crooks it to elicit a shuddering breath that makes him grin. “That’s more like it.”

“You’re fucking unbelievable,” Remus cries out as a skilled finger brushes against his prostrate.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Sirius adds another finger and lifts Remus’s leg onto his shoulder to give him better access. His cock is an angry red and it makes Sirius smirk. He adds a third finger and strokes Remus’s prostrate teasingly slow.

“Faster, you twat, harder, please,” Remus draws in another shuddering breath. He’s so aroused its painful to not have any friction against his cock. His hands begin to slip downwards again of their own volition but Sirius is quick to notice.

“What did I say, Remus?” he scolds, catching both his wrists in his free hand and pins them above his head.

“Please, Sirius,” Remus chokes over his words and the other man stops the slow stroking of his prostrate.

“Yes? What do you want me to do?” he asks innocently, leaving his fingers inside to keep Remus feeling full.

“I want to come, please,” Remus finally admits, his voice desperate and on the edge of a whine.

“Do you want me to fuck you so hard you can barely sit down tomorrow?” Sirius asks, punctuating his question with another stroke. Remus nods quickly.

“Do you want me to fill you up with my cock and pound you into the mattress?”

Remus nods again. “Yes, oh god, yes, please. Just, do it, please.”

“But first, you’re going to come for me untouched,” Sirius smirks, fucking him with his fingers again. His pace a little faster now, he angles his hand, letting Remus’s moans guide him to the best position.

“You like that?” Sirius asks. “You like feeling full, don’t you? Just you wait for my cock. I’m going to be balls deep in you and you’ll feel so full, you’ll want to explode.”

Remus moans. Even though his cock hasn’t even been touched once, he can feel his orgasm building, the heat pooling low in his belly and coursing through his veins. He feels like even the ghost of a breath would be enough for him to come and perhaps Sirius is a mind reader, because he leans close to his cock and, with his mouth wide open, breathes on it softly and then it’s too much and even the softest of stimulation has him spiraling into the most intense orgasm he’s had in his life. His whole body shudders as thick ropes of come shoot across his stomach and onto his chest. Sirius is grinning and lets go of his wrists so that Remus can pull him in for a sloppy kiss that he can barely raise his head for.

“Don’t underestimate my sexual prowess again, Lupin.”

Remus barely has energy to reply. He lets Sirius’s tongue fuck into his mouth and Sirius’ fingers paint his stomach with his come, rubbing it in. He can feel Sirius’ own hard length pressing aggressively into his thigh and is just about to get onto his knees and push Sirius onto his back so he can blow him when Sirius pre-empts his plan by reaching for his arsehole again. This time, it’s not lube that helps him glide over the sensitive prostrate but Remus’s own come. The thought of it makes him start to grow hard again.

“Have you bottomed before?” Sirius asks as he flicks a thumb over Remus’s nipple.

“A few times, yes,” Remus replies, clutching the sheets as Sirius brings the total number of fingers in his arse to three again.

“How many times?”

“I don’t know, probably five or six.”

“Including me?”

“Including you.”

Sirius skims a palm over Remus’s left buttock and squeezes, suddenly finding himself wondering who the other guys were.

“Are you going to fuck me now or are we going to keep conversing like we’re at a dinner?” Remus asks, a grin pulling at his mouth.

“You talk about anal sex at dinner parties now?” Sirius raises an eyebrow. Remus laughs. “You know I don’t like it when you talk too much,” Sirius continues, pulling all of his fingers out suddenly, leaving Remus clutching on empty air.

His own cock is throbbing now. He can usually hold it off for even longer but Remus Lupin’s sharp wit and golden eyes are undoing him slowly. “Do you have a condom?”

“Top drawer,” comes the reply and Sirius fumbles for the small foil packet. Ripping it open with his teeth, he pulls it onto his cock and gets onto his knees, in between the other man’s legs.

“Ready?” he asks, placing his hands on Remus’s hips, his thumbs resting on the top of his hipbones. Remus nods once and bites his lip, waiting for the intrusion.

Slowly and carefully, Sirius eases himself into him. Remus winces a few times but when Sirius has bottomed out and let Remus adjust to his hard length, his face breaks into a smile and his hands reach out to cover Sirius’s.

Sirius’s head hangs low as he pulls out and then pushes back in, starting with a careful rhythm. Remus’s cock is half hard and he wraps a hand around it, flicking a thumb over the tip.

“You feel so good,” Sirius breathes as he picks up pace and slams into him. The bedframe knocks against the wall and Sirius lifts his head and looks at Remus, laughing. The laugh soon turns into a groan though and Sirius splays his hands over Remus’s bony hip bones, throwing his head back. The slick, velvety feel of his arse is heavenly and Sirius doesn’t think he’ll last as long as he usually does.

“Kiss me,” Remus’s voice cracks but neither of them notices. Sirius leans forward to comply as Remus raises himself up onto his elbows and they meet halfway, their mouths smashing together without any finesse or technique whatsoever.

Sirius can feel the pleasure zipping just under his skin. His toes curl as he pounds into Remus one last time before coming to a shuddering halt. His thighs spasm as he rides it out, the intensity of it increasing when he realizes Remus is also coming again. Completely spent, he pulls out and rolls off before he collapses on top of Remus and crushes him.

Throwing the condom in the general direction of the bin, he lets his arm sink back next to him. It ends up flush against Remus’s and for reasons unknown to him, he lets Remus curl his fingers into his, even holds his hand back, smiling a little to himself.

“We should clean up,” he says, running his free hand over the dried come on Remus’s stomach. Remus hums in agreement and then raises himself up on one elbow, looming over Sirius with a disheveled look.

“What?” Sirius asks, turning to look at him.

“Next time, I want to fuck you,” Remus breathes, rubbing his thumb over Sirius’s bottom lip a little roughly.

“I don’t bottom,” Sirius grins sharply, taking the thumb into his mouth and lightly biting at it.

“You don’t know what it feels like to be fucked?” Remus asks incredulously. Sirius shakes his head, continuing to swirl his tongue around his thumb.

“Sirius Black, you need a good fucking,” Remus says, his voice low, as he slips his thumb out of the other man’s mouth and dips it between Sirius’s buttocks. Sirius stiffens and his expression twists as Remus slowly drags his wet thumb across Sirius’s puckered arsehole. The fact that it’s never been breached makes Remus’s breath hitch.

“I said I don’t bottom,” Sirius bites out, but his eyes flutter close as Remus presses the thumb lightly against his anus.

“There’s always a first time,” Remus whispers into his ear, “I want you to know what it’s like to be fucked. What it feels like to be so full or have a finger slide across your prostrate.”

“ _Jesus_ _Christ_ ,” Sirius manages. His cock twitches at the images Remus is conjuring up in his mind.

Remus stops fingering him and brings his hand up to his chest instead, flicking his nipple lightly. “I want to come in you. I want to rim you for hours and then eat you out until you’re beyond the power of coherent speech. I want to debauch you and leave purple stains blooming on your ridiculously hairless chest.”

Sirius shudders and opens his eyes. Remus can see him trying to regain control of his senses. “You won’t be able sit down the next day. Think about deliciously sore it will feel.”

“Maybe,” he finally says, pressing a chaste kiss to Remus’s cheek before getting up to wash.

*

Sirius has not been able to stop thinking about Remus’s offer to take his anal virginity, so to speak. He touches himself lightly and then roughly, but his orgasms don’t bring him any relief from the heat that seems to have gathered low in his stomach. Twice, he comes with Remus’s name on his lips, flicking his wrist but never fully achieving what he wants. His cock aches with the repeated assaults and he’s frustrated.

Fumbling for his wallet, he pulls out the little card that Remus had written his number on and flips it over and over in his hands before deciding to stop thinking and just act.

“This is Lupin,” the pleasant voice greets him and Sirius’s eyes flutter close, his head falling back against the headboard.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sirius says shamelessly, tugging his hair violently with his free hand. He can hear slow breathing at the other end of the line and then a soft chuckle.

“Sirius Black. It’s good to hear from you again,” Remus is smiling. Sirius can hear it in his voice.

“Will you do it or not?” he asks, exasperated with the control the other man seems to have over him.

“Certainly. I meant it when I offered.” Remus’s voice drops an octave and Sirius barely bites back a moan.

“I’m coming over,” he growls, hanging up before Remus can say anything else.

*

Remus opens the door and expects Sirius to barge in and tackle him. Instead, he shuffles in and barely meets his eyes.

“You okay?” Remus asks, taking his jacket and hanging it up on the rack. Sirius nods and asks for a drink. Remus narrows his eyes before pouring him a glass of champagne.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” he says as he sinks down onto the couch next to him. Sirius is draining the whole glass in one go and doesn’t reply. Remus reaches out to place a soothing hand on his knee.

“I’m not nervous,” Sirius says defensively. Remus smiles.

“You’re doing a good impression of someone who is,” he tells him wryly. Sirius taps his foot impatiently for a second before leaning over to kiss him roughly. Remus lets Sirius lead, realizing it was important for Sirius to feel in control.

“Take off your shirt,” Remus says quietly as they break apart. Sirius complies without a word. Remus slowly lowers him onto his back on the couch and hovers over him, hesitant.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to pressure you into anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Sirius nods, “I’m fine. Don’t worry. I want this.”

Remus grins, feeling assured. Dipping lower, he kisses Sirius softly, with barely a press of tongue. “Let’s take it slow, okay?” he whispers, smoothing his hands over Sirius’s chest without paying attention to his nipples.

Sirius nods again and Remus latches onto the curve of his jaw, sucking and biting. His fingers intertwine with Sirius’s and he raises their hands above his head, pinning them to the side of the arm rest.

“You don’t have to give in all at once. I’m going to let you get used to it a little at a time,” Remus breathes against his throat, burying his nose into the crook of it and breathing in. He can feel Sirius’s tense muscles and wants him to relax completely before they even think about rimming or fingering.

Sitting up with his knees on either side of Sirius’s waist, Remus splays both hands over Sirius’s chest and notices that Sirius is looking at him with an almost reverent expression. It makes his breath hitch. His thumbs move in slowly tightening circles around Sirius’s nipples. He lowers himself again to kiss Sirius as he hardens his touch and rubs at his nipples until Sirius moans at their sensitivity. He’s begun to relax now and Remus feels pleased that he’s enjoying it.

Bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks, Remus closes his eyes as his kisses Sirius with increasing fervor. Their tongues finally clash and after a few minutes, when Remus pulls away, Sirius’s lips are swollen and red.

“Jesus Christ,” Sirius breathes as the ghost of Remus’s breath travels down the slope of his chest and stops at the dip of his belly button. Remus sticks in a tongue and swirls it around before continuing to go even lower, licking a stripe down his abdomen and into the sparse curls peeking out from the top of his trousers.

“Do you want to head to my room now?” Remus asks, lifting up his head to look at Sirius inquiringly.

“Yes,” murmurs the shorter man, pulling Remus in for a quick kiss before they get off the couch. Remus leads him into his room and moves towards the window to pull the curtains across. Meanwhile, Sirius gets rid of his pants and spreads himself on the bed, watching Remus’s lithe body moving in the dim light now filtering through the curtains. He takes a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand and slides into bed, right on top of Sirius.

“Remus,” Sirius gasps as the man strokes his cock through his boxer shorts.

“Mm?” Remus hums. He’s replaced his big, rough hand with his mouth and is now breathing on Sirius’s balls teasingly.

“Talk dirty to me,” Sirius asks, his tone hesitant. Remus stops teasing him through his boxers and looks up, his eyes bright with interest.

“Talk dirty, huh? Like I did that night after which you couldn’t stop thinking about how much you wanted me to fuck you?”

Sirius’s shiver and his cock twitching painfully is answer enough for Remus. He chuckles low in his throat and slips both thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. Sirius lifts his hips helpfully so that Remus can slide them off. His cock springs free with a wet slap across his stomach.

“If it any point you feel like it’s too much stimulation, you can get yourself off, okay?” Remus tells him. “I don’t want an angry and painful erection getting in the way of you enjoying anal sex for the first time.”

Sirius nods, his words escaping him. He twists a hand around his shaft to soothe the throbbing but doesn’t bring himself to conclusion. He knows the sweet release he’s chasing isn’t going to come from a sloppy handjob.

“Okay, are you ready?” Remus asks, Sirius nods once again. “Okay, I want you to slide down the bed a little bit and bend your knees.” Sirius does as he asks. Remus lowers himself until his face is between Sirius’s legs, cupping each butt cheek and pulling them apart to reveal his arsehole.

“You’re so tight, I’m going to have to eat you out for ages until you’re ready for my cock,” Remus tells him, rubbing the pad of one finger very lightly across the puckered hole.

“Fuck,” Sirius breathes, his hands moving to the top of Remus’s head and entangling in his hair.

The first swipe of Remus’s tongue across his hole feels electric and his entire body shivers violently. Remus moves his palms in soothing circles on his buttocks and waits for Sirius to relax again before doing anything else. When Sirius has stilled with a gasp and a tightening of his fingers in Remus’s hair, Remus feels it’s safe to lick another swipe across.

“Oh, god,” Sirius pants. Remus feels his cock twitch painfully at Sirius’s easy moans. Remus hasn’t even slipped his tongue in yet but Sirius is already high on the feeling. The heady rush of the control Remus has over him culminates in his palm coming down with sharp thwack on his left butt cheek as he delves back, mercilessly circling Sirius’s hole with the tip of his tongue.

At the smack, Sirius feels his cock screaming for release. It’s becoming painful enough to drown out the sensations of whatever Remus is doing, so Sirius untangles one hand from Remus’s hair and roughly pulls at his cock. Remus doesn’t stop rimming him, which leads to an intense orgasm that leaves Sirius spent and his bones feeling like jelly.

He’s slightly angry with himself for coming so quickly but Remus lifts his head a little and looks at him with dark eyes that dispel the fear that he’s not going to have any more orgasms by the time they’re done. With one hand, he reaches up to swirl a finger in the come on Sirius’s belly and smears it sloppily across his hole which has, by now, loosened up a little.

Sirius hisses and his back arches off the bed slightly. Remus grins. “There are two ways we can do this. I could eat you out until you’re ready, though that will take significantly longer seeing as it’s your first time, or I could finger you until you come apart bit by bit.”

Sirius’s cock is beginning to harden again and he can barely think. When he tops, he usually uses his fingers to open up his partner. He has rimmed a few men but he had never cared much for it and so had stopped doing it unless his partner asked for it specifically.

“Use your fingers,” he finally says, grabbing the bottle of lube from the bed and handing it to him. Remus takes it and uncaps it while Sirius squirms a little, much to his embarrassment.

“You know we can still stop, right?” Remus asks. “I want you to tell me the minute this becomes too much for you.”

“It’s fine,” Sirius bites his lip. Remus is slicking his fingers up with the lube and in just minutes, he’ll be inside Sirius. The thought of it is making Sirius breathe really hard.

“I’m going to go in now,” Remus tells him as he presses the tip of his forefinger against his hole. Sirius nods. The fact that Remus is taking care of him and being so gentle makes his heart perform strange acrobatics it’s never even imagined before. His throat feels tight and he slips a hand behind Remus’s head and pushes him down for a desperate kiss. Remus kisses back reverently and Sirius feels emotion well up somewhere deep inside him. Pushing it back down, he bites down hard on Remus’s lip, causing him to let out a surprised cry.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius apologizes when he realizes what he’s done. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Remus laughs, licking at his lip. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so feisty, that’s all.” Sirius grins, glad that all that abhorrent emotion is back in its place, locked inside a box he is never going to open.

“Come on, Remus,” Sirius growls, tugging at his hair and scooting lower down the bed, causing his finger to go deeper inside him. “Fill me up with your fingers. I want to know what it feels like to be full of you.”

Remus stares at him for a second before smirking and pressing in the tip of a second finger. It hurts like a bitch and Sirius digs his nails into Remus’s shoulder blades, not wanting to cry out because that unlocks the gentler side of Remus and, right now, what he needs is rough and dirty Remus.

“Look at you, squirming like that on my fingers,” Remus squeezes the hand on his buttock and kneads at his arse. Sirius wishes he would smack it again but he doesn’t know how to ask without sounding bloody ridiculous. Just at that moment though, Remus adds a third finger and bends them all slightly, brushing against Sirius’s prostrate. Sirius yelps as an orgasm shoots through him without warning, his eyes widening.

Remus is licking his lips and looking down at him with eyes full of lust at making him come untouched. Almost savagely, he massages his prostrate, making Sirius whimper at the excess of stimulation. His hands clutch at the sheets and he writhes under Remus’s dark look.

“Does that feel good?” Remus asks in a low, rough voice. “Do you think you’d be able to take me now? My whole length, ramming into you, making you beg for mercy?” Sirius can feel his spent cock twitch again even though it seems impossible to get another erection so fast.

“Keep talking,” he moans, moving his hips in time with Remus’s fingers, fucking himself on them.

“I wish you could see the way you’re looking right now. I told you I’d get you thoroughly debauched, didn’t I?” Remus smirks, “I haven’t even started to fuck you yet and you’re already two orgasms in. How good will it feel when I push my cock into you, huh?”

“Bloody amazing,” Sirius rolls his eyes at the obviousness of it.

“That’s right. It’ll be bloody amazing.” Remus says, suddenly removing all of his fingers. He reaches for the condom and rolls it on, lubing up. For a minute, he regards Sirius, wondering which position would be best.

Finally, he grins and flips the other man over on all fours, but facing the edge of the bed, where he can see himself in the dresser mirror. Positioning himself behind Sirius, Remus wraps one hand around his cock, to help push it in for the first time, and curls the other in Sirius’s hair, tugging hard enough to pull his head back at a sharp angle.

“Now you can see yourself getting fucked,” Remus whispers into the nape of his neck as he teases the tip of his cock across Sirius’s entrance. Sirius lets out a small, incoherent noise as the other man slips into him in one smooth move. He stays still for a few seconds, waiting for Sirius to adjust to his length inside him before pressing an open mouthed kiss between his shoulder blades and starting to slide in and out, relishing the friction.

Sirius catches their reflection in the mirror and it’s undoubtedly the hottest thing he’s ever seen – his naked, flushed body held up by Remus’s strong arm, his head tilted back by Remus’s grip in his hair, exposing the long expanse of his neck that’s scattered with too many hickeys to count, Remus’s expression as he stutters in and out of Sirius, his eyes closing briefly.

“Fuck me,” Sirius manages to say in between moans. “Harder, Remus.”

“I was just waiting for you to adjust,” Remus says around a smirk as he picks up pace. Now he’s pounding into Sirius, so hard that Sirius can feel himself slip a few inches forward with the force. He’s almost at the edge of the bed now and a few more good thrusts would send Sirius flying onto the floor. Remus probably realizes this even in his haze, and pulls him up, Sirius’s back pressed against his chest.

“Fuck,” Sirius groans as the change in angle results in Remus’s cock rubbing across his prostrate with each thrust. “Fuck, fuck, don’t stop,” his bones feel like jelly but Remus is holding him tightly and Sirius thanks god for that because he doesn’t know if he can keep himself up on his own.

“You’ll be so sore in the morning,” Remus says, words slurring a little. “So fucking sore.” He reaches one hand across Sirius’s stomach and wraps it around his rock hard cock, feeling Sirius shake with the impending orgasm.

“You feel so good,” Remus pants, punctuating each word with a slick twist of his wrist. Sirius comes with a shudder, spilling all over his hand, saying his name over and over again like a mantra. It’s that and the velvety feel of his arse that makes Remus’s hips stammer and he comes too, head falling onto Sirius’s shoulder.

Completely spent, they collapse in a tangle of limbs and Remus has just about enough energy to roll of his condom and drop it into the bin by his bed.

“Was that okay?” Remus asks a little anxiously as Sirius curls up into his side, face pressed into the crook of his neck.

“It was brilliant,” he replies, his voice muffled against the damp skin. Remus grins and extracts an arm from under Sirius so that he can wrap it around his body, pulling him close. Sirius doesn’t protest so Remus drops a light kiss onto his head and closes his eyes, sighing in contentment. Before Sirius can think too much about how he never sleeps over after sex, his eyes droop pleasantly and the gentle scratch of Remus’s fingers at the damp curls at his nape lulls him into a deep sleep.

*

When Sirius wakes up, it’s to an empty but rumpled bed. His heart sinks a little when he realizes it’s 9 a.m. and that Remus is probably out there, in the living room, waiting for him to wake up. He hates the morning after and its harsh undercurrent of assumptions about it being anything more than the one night stand that Sirius is used to. He has never slept with the same person twice, with the exception of Remus Lupin, and that’s bad enough without having Remus feed him breakfast too, and expecting him to call or God forbid, go out on a date.

He winces as he tries to roll over. Remus hadn’t been joking about the soreness, Sirius thinks as he gets out of the bed and looks down at the dried come on his stomach and chest with mild disgust. He should’ve washed up before falling asleep. Better yet, he shouldn’t have fallen asleep. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, he pulls them on before peeking hesitantly out of the bedroom.

“Remus?” he calls out, walking into the living room, wanting to ask if it’s okay for him to take a quick shower before he heads out. There’s no answer though, and a quick look around shows him that the other man is definitely not in the flat. Sirius sighs and heads back to the bedroom, deciding he’d just hop in and out of the shower and gather his things quickly and leave.

Turning on the water, Sirius steps into the stall and hisses as the hot water hits him. It feels good against his sore muscles. Lathering up quickly, he washes himself, all the while tamping down the memories of last night. Remus’s tongue at his arsehole, his fingers inside him and oh god, the absolutely delicious feeling of getting fucked.

“Oh sod it,” he mutters as he jerks off to the thought of watching himself getting fucked in Remus’s mirror. That had been quite a power move, he thinks as he turns off the water and reaches for a towel. He should add that to his own sexual repertoire. Drying himself, he grabs his pants and his shirt from the chair near the door and dresses. The lack of any noise tells him that Remus is still not back. He looks around for his wallet and keys and finding them on the dressing table, pockets them and hurries out to the living room.

That’s when the door opens and Remus walks in, carrying two large shopping bags and wearing a bright smile.

“Oh good, you’re up,” he says, coming over with the bags still in his hands and kissing Sirius, who is so surprised at the suddenness of it that he just stands there, hands by his sides.

“Did you sleep okay?” Remus asks, turning to deposit the bags on the counter. Sirius can see a loaf of bread sticking out from one and some spring onions from the other. He swallows. This is not good at all.

“Great,” he replies automatically, watching as Remus begins to unpack the groceries. Sirius clears his throat and decides to nip it in the bud while he still can.

“Uh, Remus?” he starts at the same time as Remus asks him how he likes his eggs.

Remus looks up with a smile. Sirius swallows again.

“I’d love to stay for breakfast, believe me, but I really have to get going. It’s 9.30 and I promised my friend I’d pick him from the station at 10,” he finds himself lying. Remus’s face falls slightly.

“You sure you’re not just trying to get out of an absolutely smashing breakfast with me?” he asks playfully. Sirius forces a laugh and shakes his head as Remus steps towards him again.

“Well, you call me then, okay?” Remus says, slipping both arms around his waist and bringing him to nuzzle at his jaw before kissing him again. Sirius kisses back this time, but pulls back quickly.

“I had fun last night,” he admits, feeling like he owes the other man this much at least.

“I’m glad,” Remus grins. “Next time, I’d like to eat you out and then fuck you.”

Alarms in Sirius’s brain go off at the mention of ‘next time’ but his crotch begins to ache pleasantly at Remus saying he wanted to fuck him again.

“Sure,” Sirius agrees, pulling himself away from Remus as casually as he can and heading for the door.

“See you,” Remus tells him. Sirius just nods. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos & comment if you liked it! You can find me on tumblr @myheartliesin221b :)


End file.
